Swordmen's Love
by AkaDono
Summary: Zoro had a crush on Luffy. Now, that he is separated from his Luffy, and is stuck with Dracule Mihawk for the next 2 years, what will he do? Zo/Lu and Zo/Mihawk Rated M for language and future things - you know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

Zoro shivered from the wind that was ripping him skin by skin.

_Fuck! Why does it have to be so cold out here?_

'You should really wear something, Zoro'

Zoro glared at the voice as he heard a barely audible chuckle rise from Hawkeye's cynical lips.

'This is all part of training!' Zoro reasoned, 'I must adapt to colder conditions –for one has no idea if they are going to be thrown into a freezing country… with hardly any clothes on.'

Zoro blushed a little as he momentarily realised that he thought about why a person could be thrown into a cold climate with hardly any clothes on. He tried to concentrate on lifting the weighty rock on one shoulder. However, in an instant, his balance was thrown off by the thought of Luffy, with him, in a cold place, with hardly any clothes on, trying to warm each other up…

'Ouch!' Zoro screamed as the rock settled on his right arm with a loud _bang_ and a _crack_.

Zoro squirmed frantically as the pain creeped up his arm.

Then a relief.

'You foolish youngster!'

All he could hear was Hawkeye screaming at him.

Then blank.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Zoro! Hey Zoro, over here!'_

_Luffy? Shit is that really you?_

'_Over here, Zoro, come on!'_

'_Zoro!'_

'_Zoro!'_

'ZORO'

Zoro jerked up and in a brief moment, he realised that he was sitting on an elaborate bed that wasn't his. His arm was numb and shattered, but he could move it. His head was flooding with pain and his vision was blurry as he glanced about the room. The room reeked of expensive wine and Zoro began to thirst for some brandy. _If only I can see Luffy again…_

'Foolish kid.'

He turned sideways and his eyes met Hawkeye's gaze, staring penetratingly at him.

'You, as a swordsman, should not falter in your determination and concentration. If the thought of your naked Captain can weaken you, then you are much too far away from becoming a _proper_ swordsman.'

Hawkeye's hand moved towards Zoro's naked form under the crimson red blanket. Zoro jolted as Hawkeye grabbed his dick.

'Wha… What are you doing?!'

'You must train not only your physical and mental strength but also your sexual desires. You must become detached from your longings for a person, a man.'

Zoro shivered as he felt Hawkeye's hand slither up his skin, tracing the mark that he himself had left there, just several months ago. Zoro felt helpless, so vulnerable. Hawkeye looked deeply at Zoro and smirked.

'You are a virgin, correct?'

Zoro glared at Hawkeye and turned his face to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

'Then I might enjoy this…'

Hawkeye moved towards Zoro and licked his ear which made him moan slightly. Zoro's mouth quivered; in anger, in frustration, in desire.

'Don't…'

He started to whimper as Hawkeye grabbed Zoro's dick tightly and licked his nipples and bit it.

'I shall teach you how to become the best swordsman – that was the agreement. You will follow what I say unconditionally for I am determined to keep my agreement.'

Zoro gasped when he felt a finger nudge against his asshole.

'What the hell are you doing?!'

Hawkeye shoved his fingers of the other hand into Zoro's mouth. His mouth was drowning in ecstasy.

'Shut up. Be conscious of your pleasures, your pain. Control your desires and stop yourself from being aroused. Now, lick my fingers.'

Zoro could hardly hear what Hawkeye was saying. Now he felt two fingers banging against him as he licked Hawkeye's fingers in silence, gasping now and then.

'Good boy.'

Zoro heard himself being praised and opened himself to Hawkeye's fingers.

'You have a nature of a dog,' snickered Hawkeye, 'Seems like you're ready.'

Zoro's eyes widened as he felt something big nudging against him; something big and hard.

'No! Stop! Don't…!'

He cried out in pain as Hawkeye's dick entered and stretched up his ass. It was going in, further and further, and Zoro desperately wondered just how big Hawkeye's dick was.

It was big.

'Stop! It's gonna break! Hawkeye..!'

Zoro felt the fresh tears streaming endlessly down his face. Hawkeye licked it and tasted its saltiness, its hatred.

'Control yourself.'

Hawkeye started to move and Zoro screamed as he felt the huge thing hitting him again and again. He could not stop crying; yet he was still aroused.

'I said, control yourself, Zoro.'

Zoro glared at Hawkeye through his tears. Zoro couldn't control it; the pain or the pleasure.

He shouted in desperation: 'NO! I'm coming!'

Then he felt Hawkeye grabbing onto his dick. Hard.

'Wait. Control it. Don't come until I tell you to.'

Zoro felt like his dick was about to burst.

Hawkeye was moving even faster now, banging against Zoro while grabbing his dick tightly. Zoro was crying – and Hawkeye loved seeing him like that – broken and helpless.

Zoro felt Hawkeye's cum shoot through his ass, but Hawkeye kept hold of his dick, refusing to let him cum. Hawkeye pulled out of Zoro and whispered into his ear:

'You had been a very bad boy, Zoro. You didn't even try to control yourself – that is not what I told you to do.'

Zoro screamed as Hawkeye grabbed his damaged arm and the pain shot through him instantaneously.

'You can't even control the pain. What kind of a swordsman are you?'

Zoro gritted his teeth as he swallowed the pain. He scowled at Hawkeye.

'That's better. Now, let's see if you can control the pleasure.'

Hawkeye let go of Zoro's dick, and almost the moment he let go, the white substance exploded and flooded out of him. Zoro drowned in its ecstasy.

'Tsk. You need more training.'

Hawkeye got out of the bed, straightened his clothing, and left.

Leaving Zoro painted with salty tears and sweet cum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being so late!**

**I was having exams (though it is still ongoing :P) so I didn't have time to continue.**

**For those people who are following and favouriting this story, thank you!**

Zoro laid on his back and squirmed, grunting as he felt pain shoot up from his ass to across his back. Swearing under his breath, he sat up on the bed and covered his face in his hands. He was ashamed.

_Luffy…_

He wanted to see his captain, his bright, naïve and uncaring smile once more. Now, he was broken and humiliated. He could never see Luffy in the face again.

_Fuck that Hawkeye_.

Zoro growled as the memories of yesterday's humiliation that was embedded throughout his body. Even now, he could feel Hawkeye's thin, smooth fingers touching, caressing his body like a snake. He could feel Hawkeye's dick ramming against him, warming him up. He could feel everything that Hawkeye had done yesterday.

As he tried to stand up, Zoro stumbled forwards, and then regained his balance.

_Hurts like hell._

Zoro slowly staggered to where his clothes were. They were folded neatly right next to his swords. As Zoro wandered who could have folded them, he crudely put on his clothes, flinching at each pain that shot across his body as he moved.

When Zoro entered the dining room, there was no-one there. He rummaged through the cupboards and looked for anything edible. After looking through the whole kitchen for half an hour, Zoro found two eggs in the top drawer. After taking them out, he started to contemplate how he was supposed to cook it.

Concentrating hard, Zoro stood in front of the eggs and frowned. For the first time in his life, he wanted Sanji to be here. Although he was an asshole, he could actually make food.

'What are you doing?'

Zoro jolted as he felt Hawkeye whisper softly into his ear.

He stumbled back, his face flushed crimson.

Hawkeye chuckled at the reaction and seemingly noticing something, looked at him sternly.

'Does it hurt?'

Zoro looked up at Hawkeye, then nodded.

Hawkeye clicked his tongue and looked away, then sighed deeply.

'I apologise if I was too rough last night.'

'What happened last night?'

The sound of Perona giggling filled the room instantaneously.

Hawkeye covered his forehead and sighed again.

'Nothing that children should hear about.'

'I'm not a CHILD! GRRRRR!'

Perona floated around them as they both glared at her. Perona, who evidently didn't realise the tense atmosphere, continued.

'And I know what you both did last night. You think that I couldn't hear you? You thought I couldn't go through a wall and take a peek while you guys were having fun?'

They didn't even realise that there was another person in this castle yesterday.

Hawkeye smirked.

'Oh, is that right? Then why didn't you join us? It would have helped me to keep Zoro down while he was struggling.'

Perona glared at Hawkeye.

'I respect people's privacy!'

It was clear that she was blushing.

'Hmmm… But you were just scared and too young to look at those kinds of things, right?'

'NOT TRUE!'

Perona's voice was echoing in the castle loudly, reverberating in its emptiness.

Hawkeye moved towards Zoro and grabbed him. Zoro whimpered in surprise and in pain.

'It's never too late, ghost girl. You can help me right now.'

Zoro looked up at Hawkeye's gleaming eyes in horror. His golden eyes that shone even in darkness were shining too brightly for his liking.


End file.
